Sam and the Garden
by Tolkienologist
Summary: Sam is gardening when he notices a whispered conversation coming from his employer, Frodo’s house. Intrigued, he tries to investigate. Can he do so without being caught?
1. Sam and the Garden

Based off Tolkien's works. All characters and places are his. This scene is also his, just with a few twists of my own.

Samwise Gamgee was sweating slightly as he cut Frodo Baggins' lawn. He had gotten about half of the yard done, and that had taken awhile. He smiled at the part of the lawn that he had already cut; satisfied that he had done a quality job. He had an intense love for nature, and this helped, as he was Frodo's gardener. He continued to cut the yard with a bit more vigor, noting that the faster he was done the more quickly he could trim the grass-border nearer to the Hobbit-hole. It had been annoying him for a while now.

Frodo Baggins was sitting in his study next to the wizard Gandalf. Gandalf was a good friend of Frodo's and was visiting Bag End to tell him of something important. Frodo did not know exactly what this matter of importance was, except for the fact it was about a ring his cousin Bilbo had given to him. Gandalf had touched upon the subject the night before but had not said much, stating simply that it was too dark a manner to be conversed about at nighttime. Frodo glanced at the wizard, who was blowing smoke rings and looked quite content.

"Last night you began to tell me strange things about my ring, Gandalf. And then you stopped; because you said that such matters were best left until daylight. Don't you think you had better finish now?"

At this Gandalf put down his pipe and gazed at the Hobbit. He began to explain why the ring Frodo had was dangerous, and Frodo sat next to the open study window, listening intently.

Sam, having finished the lawn, wiped a bead of sweat from his forehead and took a glimpse at the sky above. The Sun was bright and cheerful and there was nary a cloud in the sky. Picking up his shears, he kneeled on the fresh-cut grass and began trimming the grass-border, which had so annoyed him. As his shears clacked, he heard voices coming from Frodo's open window. "Now, who could _that_ be, I wonder?" Sam asked himself. He moved his shears a little closer to the window and quit trimming for a moment.

"A mortal, Frodo, who keeps one of the Great Rings does not die, nor does he obtain life…"

"Ah, that must be Gandalf the Wizard!" Sam put down his shears on the emerald grass. "A mortal with a 'Great Ring' does not die and does not gain life? What madness is this of which he speaks?" Sam edged even closer to the window, so close, in fact, that he was directly beneath it.

Then Frodo's voice floated through the window, quavering slightly. "I cannot read the fiery letters."

"No," replied Gandalf. "But I can."

This engrossed Sam even more. Fiery letters? He frowned down at his shears for a moment, thinking of all the possibilities that could call for such a conversation. _Something about rings and fire that Frodo can't read._ His first impression was that Gandalf had done something to the fire, like he did with those incredible fireworks of his.

"…The Elf-Lords hid from him…"

Sam started. Elves? Elves were amazing! Bilbo had told him incredible stories, some of which included the Elves. The Elves fascinated Sam, who had never been out of the Shire or seen many of the different races of Middle-earth. He listened intently as Gandalf told of more happenings in Middle-earth, of which included the evil Ring that Frodo had, and an enemy. Such things he didn't understand.

All of a sudden there was a silence in the Hobbit-hole and out. Sam crouched where he was, listening for more. Before he could move Gandalf's hand shot out the window and grabbed him by the ear. Sam let out a squawk of pain as he was pulled up to the angry face of Gandalf. His hiding place had been discovered.

This is one of the shortest things I have ever written, plus I had a huge lack of inspiration when I began writing this, and this is my first fanfic. Okay, so I'm just making excuses for using a part of the book, but I promise the rest of my fanfics will have original plots. If anyone bothers to read this, could they **review** it please? That would mean a lot to me!


	2. Second Thoughts in the Middle of Nowhere

**Chapter Two: Thoughts in the Middle of Nowhere**

**DISCLAIMER: Tolkien owns this. Not me. I'm sad now. Very very sad.**

"So, Mr. Frodo, where do we have to go again?" Adjusting the heavy pack on his back to a more comfortable position, Sam asked the question he had asked at least three times before.

A little annoyed, Frodo stopped and looked around. "Sam, I've told you. We're bringing it to Bree, where Gandalf will catch up with us again. Now, I have a question for you: do you doubt your own determination? Your own courage? The reason I ask is because I'm starting to believe that you only came along with me is because Gandalf made you. What's ailing you?"

Surprised at the sudden rush of questions, Sam took a minute to answer. "Well, it just seems like too much. Mr. Frodo, I'm leaving my home, the Gaffer and my whole family, my entire life behind in the Shire. This mission, or whatever it is, with it- it meaning the Ring, I suppose-"

"Sam!" chided Frodo sharply. "Don't say that!"

"Who could hear me? We're in the middle of the country? And anyway, as I was saying, Gandalf made out that it is a pretty powerful thing, and I don't want to get all mixed up in wars for the entire Middle-earth. I mean, I have all I ever wanted in the Shire. Why should I have to leave that?"

There was a silence except for the birds twittering to the breeze high above them. Frodo looked right at Sam as he broke it. "That's what I want to know. There's still time to look back. The Enemy doesn't know you are with me or that you know of it. If you don't go with me, I'm most likely to fail. Everything that you just mentioned, the Shire, the Gaffer, those would all be gone, destroyed, dead…" The hobbit's voice trailed off as he stared into the distance, as if contemplating the dawn.

Sam also thought deeply, eyes screwed up in concentration, trying to imagine the image Frodo had presented. He could not imagine life without… well, life. What he considered as life- the sun, the moon, the stars, nature, and of course, those who inhabited it. Knowing that he would regret these words later, he took a shuddering breath and opened his eyes, as though condemning himself to death. "No. I'm coming."

Frodo started as if drawn out of a trance. He smiled broadly. "I'm really glad you're with me, Sam. I could not tread this dark road alone. I owe you a lot, the Gaffer owes you a lot, Middle-earth owes you."

Grinning sheepishly even though he was enjoying the compliments, Sam surveyed the land surrounding them. "That's pushing it a little, Mr. Frodo. So, where do you think we are?"

At this time, another Hobbit bounded up from behind. "You two old people walk pretty fast for your age. Why and more importantly _how_ did you get so far ahead of me?"

"I don't rightly know Master Pippin. I guess either we're too fast, or you're too slow!" Sam grinned slightly as he said that. "What do you have in that pack anyway? You seemed doubled over!"

Pippin frowned and dropped his pack with a dulled thump to the ground. He opened it and stared at the contents. "Why, it's your entire hoard of cooking gear, Sam Gamgee! What's the meaning of this?"

Sam chuckled. It felt good to laugh and not think of the road ahead. He suddenly bounded ahead, his voice brought back to the other two on the wind, "Last one to that dead stump up there is what the orcs dragged in!"

Laughing, Frodo took off after his gardener. "Come on, Pippin, unless you want to be orc dung!"

Looking indignant, the youngest Hobbit hauled the heavy pot and pan laden pack back onto his back and started up a reluctant trot. "I don't think that was very fair, Samwise! You need to haul your own pack around!"

Sam just laughed, but Frodo didn't. This carefree mood would not last for long. He had dragged two of his best friends on a journey that would most likely end in death, but they didn't realize that. What had he done?

The three Hobbits trudged wearily down the Road. Frodo frowned, surveying the surrounding lands. "Do either of you hear something?" Sam and Pippin also stopped, listening hard. "Yes, that!" Frodo heard it again. The sound swelled and increased in volume slightly. It was a song.

_Ori rũ uin gaearon,_

_Ori daur uin sen Ennor_

_Pán uin mín sí rín…_

_O Elbereth! Gilthoniel!_

"Sam! They speak the name of Elbereth! They are Elves!" Frodo turned to his companion, watching for his reaction.

Surprised at the sudden appearance of elves in his homeland, Sam felt a mix of emotion- happiness and worry, because things were too different. He did nothing but listen to the music and feel the refreshing breeze.

**TBC…**

**Please review. (No action yet, sorry!) **

** This accurately translates into:**

**_Over the loud sound of the great sea,_**

_**Over the leagues of this Middle-earth**_

_**All of us here remember…**_

_**O Elbereth! Gilthoniel! **_


End file.
